Crystal Pretty Cure!
is the first installment of CureKanade's first Pretty Cure franchise. The series will premiere on October 2, 2016 and the themes will be light and darkness. Story ::Crystal Pretty Cure! Episodes Hikarimoto Yurie and Mizushima Akari were once very normal girls who were nothing alike and only knew each other as classmates. But when the mascots, Kirā and Pika appear from Lucem Imperium, the two girls are suddenly forced to transform together and become the next legendary warriors, Pretty Cure! They must fight against the two dark Pretty Cures from the Darkness Quartet and also collect the seven crystals that represent light to rescue Kirā and Pika's home town. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Yurie is a friendly girl who can be very goofy at times. She gets easily excited over things and she is very good at drawing. She has a heart full of wonder and she loves to go on adventures and field trips. She hates to be alone and hates heights and darkness. She transforms into Cure Sparkle, her theme colour is pink and she is represents by sparkles. Her power is starlight. * / - Akari is a caring girl who is very gentle and kind to others. She is patient and loves to see others happy, since it makes her happy and wanting to smile as well. She is very smart and is very good at sports. She has fear of hurting others and isn't very good with cooking. She transforms into Cure Beam, her theme colour is blue and she is represented by feathers. Her power is wind. Mascots * - Kirā is the mascot partner of Yurie who had came down to Earth with Pika in search for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure who would help them search for the seven missing legendary crystals. She is cheerful and outgoing and can be quite careless. She ends her sentences with "~ra". * - Pika is the mascot partner of Akari who came down to Earth with Kirā to search for the legendary warriors Pretty Cure who would help her and Kirā find the Seven Legendary Crystals. She is kind and friendly and is always looking out for Kirā. She ends her sentences with "~ka". Darkness Quartet * - The main villain of the series who is very smart and is not afraid to go over the top with her inventions. Dr. Oscurità can act very crazy but at the same she is cruel and evil and sometimes disguises herself as a random human being and spy on the Cures. She created Cure Shadow and Dusk by a drop of dark liquid, two jewels with power of the Pretty Cure, and two human girls who had died long before the series had started. Her theme colour is red. * - Cure Shadow is the sister of Cure Dusk and is older and more of a quick thinker. She is cares very much for Cure Dusk and will do anything to defeat the Pretty Cures and find the seven legendary crystals for Dr. Oscurità. Her theme colour is black and she is the strongest of the duo. * - Cure Dusk is the sister of Cure Shadow and is younger and very outgoing. She act very cocky and likes to play around with the Cures and tends to act very childish. She doesn't really care about the crystals and only wants to make her sister happy. Her theme colour is white and she is very agile. * - Soulless is the only male of Darkness Quartet and he appears last of all the villains. He feels no emotion except for evilness and is very loyal to Dr. Oscurità. He is the strongest of the generals and uses a black sword to do one-on-one battles with the Pretty Cures. His theme colour is purple. * - The monsters of Darkness Quartet. The Dāmirā are created when a member of Darkness Quartet throws a black jewel at an object or human. They usually say "Dark!" but they can say more things. Their name is the shorten for Dark Mirror. Items * - The transformation items for the girls. To start their transformation, they must click down the see-through lid and say "Change! Pretty Cure Spinning Lights!". * - The legendary crystals that are the source of light and the protectors of Lucem Imperium. * - The weapons that the Cures are granted in Episode 24. Locations * - The kingdom that Kirā and Pika come from. * - The school that the girls attend. Trivia *This is the second Pretty Cure series to have Dark Pretty Cures as a main villain. The first series was Heartcatch Pretty Cure! with Dark Cure. *This is the first Pretty Cure series to have the smallest number of villains. *This is the third series after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have the lead villain be female. *This is the first duo series where the theme colours for the main Cures are pink and blue. **It is also the third Pretty Cure season to have a pink and blue duo. *This is the first series to have two dark Pretty Cures to be main villains and have the same theme colours as Cure Black and Cure White. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures say "I am Cure ???!" in of just "Cure ???!". Category:CureKanade! Category:Crystal Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime